User talk:Magma Masher
Reply :) Thank you^^ hope you success :^) Star imagination 17:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Pages Please don't make useless pages. and make sure that there will be a suitable amount of information before publishing, okay. Good luck Star imagination 13:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) sorry :))))) No problem, it's okay :) just do not do it again. Star imagination 14:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't add pointless categories. If you keep on adding them, not only will it mess up the "Read More"s, I'll have to restart your badge progresses. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing Yesterday it seemed as if you were edit boosting for both badges and a higher Editcount, by editing pages up to seven or even eight times. Please be careful and try to make changes like those in one bigger edit, not many many small edits. This is a blockable offense, so consider this a warning. [[User:Mazanaka|''' Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ]] 00:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, the recent changes page fooled me, and there was actually a proper pattern to your editing, but for future reference that IS actually a rule. [[User:Mazanaka| Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ]] 00:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Patapon: DOD Ep. 2 http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sorrowflute/Patapon:_Dawn_of_Darkness_Ep._2 What to do I don't really have any projects at the moment that need any help. The only thing I could recommend is improving the quality of pages. And yes, this is my 4,400th edit. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: I can't, sorry, but I'm sure Sorrowflute or Gat235 (when he returns) could help you out. 04:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh,It's fine :))) thanks anyway :))) by the way do you think my edits are improving or are they getting worse ? Cause I want to keep a clean no warning page :))) Magma Masher 04:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Missing Images http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Missing_Images Congrats on reaching 1000 edits by the way. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on reaching 1,000 edits. NICE job on Missions Pictures, keep it up :D Hope you success, Star imagination 10:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) What? I have no idea what you mean. And can you please explain how you managed to get 200 edits in only one day? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Upon properly observing your edits, it appears that you have edited over 75 times on the All Tips page in the span of a couple of hours. This is actually considered spamming, as you are filling up the recent edits page when it could have easily been done it 1, maybe 2 edits. If you keep this up, I'll have to take action against these edits. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :What he said. Don't spam edit and don't put the pictures in headers. I had to spend too much time to fix that.-- 11:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back I see that you have removed the Inactivity template from your page. Welcome back to the Wiki!-- 21:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Just like what "Pulse daemon" said, Welcome back to Patapedia :) --Star imagination 14:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rights As explained in the Chat, you now have Rollback and Chat Moderator rights. I explained most of the procedure for rolling back edits on the wiki, warning, kicking , and banning in chat. Your acceptance of these rights means that you will continue editing in the content space and that you will revert any vandalism you see. I have also explained to you what to do in the case of an edit done in good faith that lacks quality. If you have any question, feel free to ask any active administrator. I suggest you clean up your user page. It's a little messy :P Congratulations! -- 15:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on being a Rollback bro! You deserve it :D In the hope to see you an administrator one day. Keep up the great work, Star imagination 11:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see that you have bacme a rollback. Good job! :) -Sorrowflute So I'm not the only Thank you anyway, --Star imagination (talk) 13:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Answers *Close to 17 *So sorry I can't tell you this *I don't have Fb account because I forgot my email password..Lol (I will create new one in my free time) Thanks, --Star imagination (talk) 13:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! :D Star imagination (talk) 14:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Uberheroes' images So Magma, you posted all the Uberheroes' images at loadout, right? They're all hacked. Their levels exceed their current EXP. So...you hacked your file? I just wanna know... --Demonic Analysis Co. 14:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Them Things • I got my username by creating an account here and typing in the name I wanted. • I honestly completely forgot about your signature, in the heat of my Summer vacation. Sincerest apologies. 04:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Fusing wikis It'll be a cold day in hell when I agree to merge this wiki with another. We've had this discussion in the past and it didn't end very well. The Patapedias in other languages would be an exception. I have to remember to make a community portal of some sort to link up the wikis. This wiki has been a fairly active community for almost 5 years. When I joined the commmunity was far less active than it is now. The third game brought it back to life. It's only natural that people lose interest here, and unless we get a 4th game I don't see why we should be forcing air into a dying body. Kinda depressing but it's just how it is. 05:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah thanks for the info! [[User:Magma Masher|'''Magma Masher]] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 13:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Helping with pages Category:Under_Construction is a good place to check. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin upgrade Congratulations, you are now an administrator! New abilities include, but are not limited to: *The ability to delete or undelete any page or file. *Protect and unprotect pages. You can also edit a locked page now. *Block and unblock users/i.p addresses Enjoy and thank you for your help on this wiki! 10:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulations! [[User:Mazanaka|''' Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ]] 14:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) 1000 This is late but Congrats } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey still there I'm back! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's a little late but... Congratulations fir becoming an admin. That is all. -- 21:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!-- [[User:Magma Masher|'''Magma Masher]] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 06:54, May 3, 2013 (UTC) 30 Days People don't really say this but congrats on the 30 Days contributing. 02:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! -- [[User:Magma Masher|'Magma Masher']] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 02:39, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Np Prob. 03:34, May 6, 2013 (UTC)